Helado
by Nessa j
Summary: PWP - Sirius, Remus y helado desecho. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sirem : SLASH NC-17


**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Claim**: Sirius/Remus

**Advertencias**: PWP, restregones adolescentes, temperaturas altas, helado desecho

**Rating**: NC-17

**Notas**: Regalo de cumpleaños para** Sirem.** _MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES, GUAPA :)_

**: H E L A D O :**

**

* * *

**

Finales de Mayo. El sol empieza a picar, el calor se mete por todos los rincones y hace acto de presencia, dejando tras de sí sudor y sofocos, camisas desabrochadas y ganas de que vuelva el invierno, aunque apenas esté empezando el verano.

Sirius Black, adolescente de diecisete años, está desecho en su cama, con las piernas y la camisa abierta, la cabeza apoyada en cuatro cojines y un tazón lleno de helado de chocolate, robado de las cocinas, sobre su pecho. Las ventanas de la habitación están completamente abiertas, pero apenas pasa un pequeño soplo de aire, y Sirius odia el calor y el mundo entero con todas sus fuerzas, lo jura por Merlín.

La cucharita se mueve calmadamente, llenándose de helado y baciándose en su boca, donde la lengua se encarga de limpiarla. El helado está empezando a volverse líquido en las esquinas del recipiente, pero Sirius disfruta del frescor que le proporciona. Se acaba de duchar con agua bien fría, todavía tiene el pelo mojado pegado en la frente y nuca, pero ya está deseando repetir la ducha. Tiene la piel caliente y la sangre espesa. JODER, QUÉ CALOR.

Está planteándose la posibilidad de quedarse a vivir en el lago cuando abren la puerta. La abren con calma, como si no hiciera calor y estuvieran en el puto infierno. _Es_ _Remus_. Se dirige hacia él, y Sirius se lo queda mirando como si fuera el culpable de la subida de temperaturas. Remus lleva la túnica correcta y completamente abrochada y parece que esté la mar de feliz. _Será gilipollas._

-Qué.

Sirius ladra. Pero Remus no le hace caso y se sienta en su cama, aflojándose la corbata.

-James y Peter están corriendo tras Snape, quieren meterle cubitos con forma de nariz en los calzoncillos.

Sirius levanta una ceja sin humor. Iría si no tuviera las sábanas pegadas a la piel.

-¿No tienes calor?

Remus se lo pregunta con ironía como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. _Ja ja ja. Me parto la caja, IMBÉCIL_.

-Me sudan hasta las pelotas, Lunático. Qué pasa, como que eres lincántropo eres inmune al calor o qué.

Sirius gruñe. Remus vuelve a ignorar su mal humor y mira el helado de chocolate. Acerca un dedo y coge un poquito. Se lo mete en la boca con cuidado y cierra los ojos. Lo vuelve a hacer otra vez, esta vez con un poco más de cantidad, y a la tercera ya tiene el dedo congelado. Y Sirius le mira. Mira como el dedo recoge el helado y va hacia su boca. Y casi puede ver como la lengua de Remus se mueve alrededor del dedo, saboreándo y lamiendo el helado.

Se saca el dedo de la boca y vuelve para coger más helado. Y una vez más. Y otra.

Y Sirius le mira. Porque cree que están encerrados en un puto horno y Remus se está..helado. El dedo. El chocolate. Qué más da.

Se lo mete como si fuera _algo_, algo muy diferente a un dedo y a Sirius la cabeza le da vueltas. Una gota de sudor baja por algún sitio del pelo de Remus y se pierde cuello abajo.

Sirius le mira porque le da la gana y hace calor. Porque le da la PUTA gana. Y punto.

De golpe (o quizás no es de golpe, quizás Remus lo hace despacio pero Sirius se siente descubierto), Remus se gira y le mira (_le atrapa_).

-Hace tanto calor que ya está prácticamente desecho, mira. - sonríe inocentemente y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el helado. Como si no estuviera haciendo _nada_ _de nada_. _Mojigato mis cojones._

Sirius intenta respirar con tranquilidad y asiente disimuladamente. Remus le coge la cucharita (no sabe cuándo, pero Sirius hace rato que la tiene en la mano, quieta, sin moverse y sujetándola con tensión, suspendida en el aire) y coge un poco de helado desecho. Cuando llega a su boca se le cae un poco por el labio y casi está llegando a media barbilla cuando la lengua de Remus (rápida y húmeda) la recoge (y Sirius se atraganta con el aire).

Remus vuelve a la carga a por más, pero antes de poder acercar el helado hasta su boca, le cae un poco encima del pecho de Sirius. Una gota pequeña, minúscula, que si fuera de agua no se notaría, pero ahora se nota y de repente se vuelve grande y parece que se alarga, como la lluvia cuando choca contra los critales y forma líneas que siempre descienden. Remus ya se ha metido la cuchara en la boca, pero mira el pecho de Sirius. Se saca la cucharita y la acerca _allí_. Coge un poco y se la mete en la boca. ...

Sirius no quiere hablar (ni pensar) porque no sabe qué decir pero termina hablando (como siempre, es inevitable). La voz le sale algo ronca, pero tiene calor, está sudando y

-_Aún queda_.

Se refiere al helado. La cucharita no lo ha recogido todo y todavía tiene chocolate _allí_, junto al pezón. Sirius aguanta la respiración y Remus acerca un dedo, el dedo con el que antes ha estado comiendo el helado. Y está frío y se pasea durante un segundo (el segundo más largo y más corto de la historia de los segundos) y cuando la piel se le comienza a erizar, Remus ya vuelve a tener el dedo en la boca. Le mira mientras se lame el dedo y Sirius nota de repente, de golpe, como una bofetada, una barra de hierro entre las piernas (supone que lleva un rato así, pero es que ahora ya le hace daño). Duda si Remus lo habrá notado, pero en lugar de preguntárselo,

-Aún queda.

Más que decir, jadea, porque Remus le está mirando y tiene las mejillas rojas y la mirada algo oscura. Despacio, Remus agacha su cabeza y Sirius ve como, lentamente (todo se vuelve leeeento y difuso), la lengua de Remus sale y _le lame_. Con TODA la lengua. Un lametón. Una lamida. Una lenguasldaksfk.

Cuando Remus se aparta, Sirius (que está a punto de gritarle qué coño cree que está haciendo) se incorpora hasta quedar cara a cara y le mira como si fuera a morder, sintiendo aún más calor que antes y con ganas de frotarse contra cualquier cosa. Se pregunta si es sólo él o todo el colegio puede oír sus latidos descontrolados (_bum bum bum -pausa- bum bum bum bum_).

-Aún queda.

Remus parece que se queda sin aire cuando jadea "_Sirius_" y antes de que la última "_s" _suene en el aire, Sirius le coge con fuerza por la nuca y le _comelamemuerdechupabesa_ la boca. Sirius mete con fuerza y sin cuidado su lengua, abriéndose paso entre los labios de Remus, sintiendo su boca fría y con sabor a chocolate. Le coge la cara a Remus para evitar cualquier intención de escape y hacer más profundo el beso. Sirius nunca había probado el chocolate en los labios de Remus pero ahora cree que podría vivir sólo de eso.

Remus tiembla y gime contra su boca, se desace igual que ése maldito helado, parece que se quede sin fuerzas y se desaga entre sus manos. Lentamente, Sirius va descendiendo hasta su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos, lamidas y mordiscos, y cuando llega a una cicatriz del cuello de Remus, éste se arquea hacia atrás y gime. Sirius pone una mano sobre la erección de Remus y aprieta, lo que provoca que Remus gima desde el fondo de su estómago, como si rugiera, como un "Aaaah" desecho y sucio y caliente y Sirius se queda en blanco, se le funde el cerebro. Sirius se monta encima de Remus y se restriega contra él, y empiezan a moverse el uno contra el otro como animales. Sirius no ve nada y sólo oye a Remus ("_Sirius, Sir..aah...Sirius, más, más Sirius_") que repite su nombre como un mantra. Se arrancan la ropa con odio, como si estar piel contra piel fuera necesario, se beben de la boca y a Sirius le hierve la sangre.

El ritmo se vuelve cada vez más frenético y el orgasmo les sorprende y empapa sus manos y estómagos. Se dejan caer el uno al lado del otro, brazos y piernas enredados sobre la cama llena de chocolate, las sábanas imposiblemente revueltas y el tazón en el suelo con el helado. Recuperan la respiración y el pulso se les normaliza.

Pasan un rato en silencio mirando el techo, Remus claramente nervioso y Sirius con la necesidad de decir algo.

Finalmente, baja la mano y coge el tazón. El helado se siente todavía frío sobre su piel sudorosa y de reojo puede ver cómo Remus se muerde los labios, mirándole. Sirius reparte helado desecho sobre su estómago y le sonríe como un canalla.

-Aún queda.

(fin)


End file.
